


A Good Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Siblings, anne is annleigh, had to change a few plot points but, kat is farrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is an idea i came up with super quickly, it’s a crossover between a scene from WATT and the characters from SIX (Anne and Kat) this will probably be short and not the best but I just wanted to give it a go!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Good Sister

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr too!

Anne was at her wits end. First Kat moves into her house and takes half her room (Anne had to let a lot of her stuff go that day). Then she starts to stick up her Anne’s parents and becomes the favourite in a matter of weeks. That leads to both Anne and Kat joining this stupid Cheer squad because Kat thought it would be a good bonding activity.

It was not.

So when Kat was then late leaving the house for the annual sleepover, Anne was rightfully angry. No, she wasn’t angry. She was downright pissed off. Don’t get her wrong, Anne did _not_ want to go, but she also didn’t want to make her parents angry.

By the time they got there, the sleepover was in full swing, most of the team were arguing. Of course Anne ended up getting dragged into it at one point. It didn’t help that the arguing was focused around Kat. She knew that if she got too involved she would say something she would regret. So silently she got up and left the room, no one seemed to notice. She decided to go outside for a bit. It was peaceful, texting Henry to get her frustration out.

But then Kat showed up. Perfect Kitty that could never, ever do anything wrong. She walked up slowly, her perfect ponytail swaying in the light breeze. “I could’ve used you’re help back there.” She had a small frown on her face. Anne didn’t look up from her phone, she didn’t even acknowledge her ‘sister’. When Anne didn’t reply, Kat spoke again: “I’m sorry okay, I just thought- I didn’t think.”

“Yeah, that’s not new.” She spat, still not looking up. A weird fire clawed at her stomach, it tightened the longer Kat stood there.

“Hey!” The younger girl looked hurt, but Anne didn’t care. Kat stepped forward her arm reached out, “Could you put Henry away and l _ook at me_?” She really did sound upset, but again, Anne didn’t listen. Her anger and frustration tightened again.

“I need a second.” Was her reply.

“No Anne.” Kat said as she made a grab for the phone. Anne stepped back but Kat followed, her hand still holding the phone. “Give me the phone!” She whined.

“Kat!” Anne cried as Kat pulled the phone from Anne. The warmth left Anne’s hand and before she knew what had happened there was a thud. Both the girls froze. Kat looked mortified, her eyes wide and her mouth in a small ‘O’ shape. Anne stepped back, she was _angry._ First her parents and now her phone?

“Shit.” Kat whispered as she picked up the phone. “Shitshitshitshitshit.” She was desperately trying to turn it on. Anne stood next to her, fists clenched as angry tears formed in her eyes. Kat looked up and looked into her eyes. She smiled weakly, “I’m sure it just needs a minute! Put it in rice maybe?”

“Stop!” Anne shouted, taking her phone back.

“You weren’t even supposed to have your phone!” Kat cried. “You broke the rule!”

Anne spun around, a fire in her eyes. “You’re not supposed to be here, Kat! You’re not supposed to be living in my house! I’m not supposed to be wasting all my time babysitting a stupid child!” The knot of anger in her stomach unravelled, only leaving a pit of guilt as she saw the look on Kat’s face.

The silence that followed was awful. Hot tears ran down Anne’s face as she stared at the girl. Kat looked close to a full breakdown. Gosh she was going to be in so much trouble.

Finally, Kat broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to be a good sister.”

Anne’s eyes narrowed she knew she would regret it later, but that didn’t stop her. “You are _not_ my sister.”

She didn’t wait around for the crying and begging, instead Anne just pushed past Katherine and wen’t back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are really appreciated!!


End file.
